FerbToons
FerbToons is a mini-series of two minute Phineas & Ferb cartoons. Characters Main Characters These characters are typically the main characters of the episodes, and if they aren't, they almost always appear anyway. *''Vincent Martella'' as Phineas Flynn is a ten year-old boy from Danville. He is very optimistic and often comes up with clever yet impossible inventions to build. *''Thomas Sangster'' as Ferb Fletcher is Phineas' ten year-old step-brother. Unlike Phineas, he doesn't talk much, and is known as a "Man of Action". *''Dee Bradley Baker'' as Perry the Platypus is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. He is actually a secret agent for the O.W.C.A., an agency that hires animals. *''Ashley Tisdale'' as Candace Flynn is Phineas' 15 year-old sister. She is typically known as insane, since she knows about Phineas and Ferb's inventions and wants them to be punished, but her mom never sees it. *''Dan Povenmire'' as Dr. Doofenshmirtz is Perry's arch-nemesis. Despite claiming to be an evil villain, he is quite incompetent, and usually helps people more than harming them. Major Characters These characters are the main characters of the episodes less often than the main characters, but they still almost always appear anyway. *''Alyson Stoner'' as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is Phineas and Ferb's best friend. She secretly has a crush on Phineas, and is the troop leader of the Fireside Girls Troop 46312. *''Bobby Gaylor'' as Buford Van Stomm is another friend of Phineas and Ferb's. Although he claims to be a bully, he is actually quite sweet, and occasionally even smart. *''Maulik Pancholy'' as Baljeet Tjinder is Phineas and Ferb's last close friend. He is Buford's nerd, meaning he is picked on by Buford more than anyone else. *''Kelly Hu'' as Stacy Hirano is Candace's best friend. Although she actually enjoys Phineas and Ferb's inventions, she often gets dragged into helping her bust them. She also knows Perry's secret. *''Mitchel Musso'' as Jeremy Johnson is Candace's boyfriend. He's the lead singer of the band "Jeremy and the Incidentals". *''Madison Pettis'' as Adyson Sweetwater is the second-in-command of the Fireside Girls. She is occasionally bossy or ditzy, and also known as a tomboy. *''Michaela Zee'' as Ginger Hirano is one of the smarter Fireside Girls, only beat by Gretchen. She also has a secret (and mutual) crush on Baljeet. She's also Stacy's younger sister. *''Ariel Winter'' as Gretchen Adler is the smartest Fireside Girl- and actually the smartest character overall. She is Isabella's personal assistant. *''Isabella Acres'' as Katie Jayce is the ditzy Fireside Girl. Despite her obvious ditziness, she's actually quite strong. She also is shown to possibly have a crush on Phineas. *''Isabella Murad'' as Milly Harper is the most loyal Fireside Girl- other than possibly Gretchen. She respects all of her fellow Fireside Girls, especially Adyson, Gretchen, and (definitely) Isabella. *''Diamond White'' as Holly White is the calmest Fireside Girl. She is also relatively optimistic, however is rarely seen helping with Phineas and Ferb's inventions. *''Alec Holden'' as Django Brown is a surfer/artist/hippy. He is a relatively close friend of Phineas and Ferb's, though not as close as Isabella, Buford, or Baljeet. *''Jack McBrayer'' as Irving Du Bois is a nerd who stalks Phineas and Ferb. He claims to be their biggest fan. *''Alyson Stoner'' as Jenny Brown is one of Candace's best friends. She is also the oldest sister of Django, and like him, is a hippy. *''Corbin Bleu'' as Coltrane White is Jeremy's best friend. He is the bassist of "Jeremy and the Incidentals". *''Diedrich Badar'' as Albert Du Bois is Irving's older brother. He is known as a jerk and has a crush on Candace. *'Terry the Turtle' is an alternate-dimension O.W.C.A. agent. He is the pet of Baljeet in this alternate dimension. *''Olivia Olson'' as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is Doof's daughter. She is gothic, and is secretly dating Monty Monogram. *''Seth Green'' as Monty Monogram is Monogram's son. Despite his dad's wishes for him to become an acrobat, he wants to fight evil. He is secretly dating Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. *''Tyler Mann'' as Carl Karl is an intern who works for Monogram. He is typically "tortured" by his co-workers. *'Peter the Panda' is a panda O.W.C.A. agent from Seattle. At one point, Doof replaced Perry with him as a nemesis. Minor Characters These characters are never the starring character (unless in a group), but they do appear off and on. *''Jeff Marsh'' as Major Monogram is Perry's boss. *''Caroline Rhea'' as Linda Flynn-Fletcher is the mother of Phineas and Candace. *''Richard O'Brien'' as Lawrence Fletcher is the father of Ferb. *''John Viener'' as Norm is Doofenshmirtz's robot butler. *'Planty the Potted Plant' is Perry's replacement. *''Dee Bradley Baker'' as Pinky the Chihuahua is Isabella's pet chihuahua. *'Sergei the Snail' is Baljeet's pet snail. *'Newton the Gnu' is an agent of the O.W.C.A. *''Joe Orrantia'' as Aloyse "Rodney" von Roddenstein is Doof's rival. *''Dee Bradley Baker'' as Dr. Diminutive is a very short and slightly insane evil scientist. Groups Groups of characters. *'Flynn-Fletcher Family' **'Phineas Flynn' **'Ferb Fletcher' **'Candace Flynn' **'Perry the Platypus' **'Linda Flynn-Fletcher' **'Lawrence Fletcher' *'The Backyard Gang' **'Phineas Flynn' **'Ferb Fletcher' **'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' **'Buford Van Stomm' **'Baljeet Tjinder' **'Irving Du Bois (occasionally)' **'Django Brown (occasionally)' *'The Fireside Girls' **'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' **'Adyson Sweetwater' **'Ginger Hirano' **'Gretchen Adler' **'Katie Jayce' **'Milly Harper' **'Holly White' **'Candace Flynn (occasionally)' *'Jeremy and the Incidentals' **'Jeremy Johnson' **'Coltrane White' **'Albert Du Bois (after "Audition Time!")' **'Candace Flynn (occasionally)' **'Stacy Hirano (occasionally)' *'The O.W.C.A.' **'Perry the Platypus' **'Terry the Turtle' **'Monty Monogram' **'Carl Karl' **'Peter the Panda' **'Major Monogram' **'Planty the Potted Plant' **'Pinky the Chihuahua' **'Sergei the Snail' **'Newton the Gnu' **'Other Unknown Agents' *'L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.' **'Dr. Doofenshmirtz' **'Aloyse "Rodney" von Roddenstein' **'Dr. Diminutive' **'Other Unknown Evil Scientists' Episodes #'Part Hunt' - Starring Phineas Flynn - When the delivery trucks all break down, Phineas goes to get the part himself, but runs into troubles. #'Busted? Not!' - Starring Candace Flynn - Candace tries to keep Linda from seeing Phineas and Ferb's invention when Stacy, Jeremy, and Jenny get involved. #'Blueprint Blues' - Starring Ferb Fletcher - Ferb attempts to sort through his blueprints, but Phineas keeps bothering him. #'Breakthrough' - Starring Perry the Platypus - After Perry breaks another hole in Doof's wall, Doof forces him to fix them all. #'Trap Troubles' - Starring Dr. Doofenshmirtz - Doof tries to come up with a new trap. #'Art Show' - Starring Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Django Brown - Isabella and Django compete in an art show. #'Where Were We?' - Starring Buford Van Stomm - Buford, Baljeet, Irving, and Lawrence wonder why they didn't appear during Rollercoaster, with help from special guests Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh. #'Plot or Pot?' - Starring Dr. Doofenshmirtz - When Perry can't make it in, Planty the Potted Plant fills in, much to Doof's annoyance. #'Audition Time!' - Starring Jeremy and the Incidentals - After the drummer quits, Jeremy and Coltrane try to find a new one- but Albert keeps ruining his competition's chance. #'Agency Meeting' - Starring the O.W.C.A. and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. - Monogram and Carl try to host a meeting with the agents of the O.W.C.A., but L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. keeps interrupting.